When the Dust Settles
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Alot of people think Arthur was the perfect husband, but when Molly's first husband damages her and her children emotionally and physically, how can she come to believe another man? What path will she choose, when the dust settles?R&R! God Bless
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: When the Dust Settles**

**Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing, (other than OC characters or little details), that is mine. Everything else is J.K.R's.**

**Rating: M, for strong language at times, discussable and gory topics and scenarios, and some physical situations....**

**Full Summary: Molly Calheim, nee' Prewett, has always been tough...She's always been fierce...But when her husband who's wandered so much finally goes all the way, what is she to do? And who is she to turn to?...With two children at home...**

**And unknowingly pregnant with her third......**

* * *

**Comments, ideas, criticism, and questions are welcome. PM or review. Tell me if it's worth continuing. **

**God-Bless**

**Sarah**

* * *

Her eyes felt heavy...almost as heavy as her heart. Her fresh wounds stung and she stumbled into the kitchen, opening her potions cabient and moving a few vials away before grabbing a small bottle. It wasn't a potion, instead it was a green gel, but it shimmered like a normal potion all the same...Of course, she couldn't let Nathan know she had ointment to lather her cuts and bruises with...It would anger him to know she was one step ahead of him...But it wasn't always that way, obviously, for she never knew _when_ he would lash out, he just knew _what _he would do...

1) He'd always take it out on her or the kids.

2) He'd apparate to some bar, get drunk, find a nice lady, (who'd be floozy enough to believe he wasn't married even though he had a ring on his finger!), and be out all hours of that night, doing Merlin knew what, until he decided to come home...

And make-up with his family? His loving, caring, _understanding_ family?

NO!

He'd come home to bloody her up some more, and lock the kids in their rooms as they fought..After all, Molly always told him never to let the children overhear.

Gently, Molly dabbed the ointment on the abrasions on her arms and chest. She conjured a mirror to look at herself, and then put more on her cheeks, left eyebrow, and lip. She sighed and put the gel back in its place, covering it with the other real potions. Then, putting her wand in her pocket, seeing as she would _never_, (No matter how bad it got,) _ever, _use her wand on her husband.

She wasn't weak..Like he was. So, when she had her wand stowed in her apron pocket, and the cupboard door for the potions locked, she walked back upstairs bravely. As she walked the stairs, though, she heard a faint wailing. She thought it was her imagination, from one of the worse hits he had inflicted, but then she heard the desperate cry of, "Mummy!" and her heart ripped in two as her mind registered the voice of her eldest son: William.

He was only 4 years of age, but a smart, loyal, and savage little boy none-the-less. He had long, straight, red hair, and he had always been a Mummy's boy....Molly held both of her sons so close to her heart, but since Bill was so close to her, she seemed to come to his aid more often then the tough, Dad's boy, Charlie was.

"Bill?" She called out as she walked the stairs...

It didn't take her long to get up them because their home was only two stories, seeing as they'd upgraded from their little old flat, but still she didn't see either of her sons.

"Bill!?" She called out, a bit more frantic. Again, she heard the wailing...She listened intently to where it was coming from...Then, finally, she heard it again....Now, she knew exactly where her son was, and ran to the basement door, falling beside it. She pulled up the rug and unlatched the door quickly. Pushing it open, she revealed her son, staring up at her. His face was tear-stained, frightened, and bloody.

"Billy!" She sobbed, reaching out her arms to him. He grabbed them as she pulled him up and she held him close to her bosom as he cried. She rocked him back and forth, her sobs taking over also, before she realized that Nathan never did this much damage unless he was completely drunk and didn't really know what damage he could do. She hushed her son and herself as harsh realization dawned over her.

They had to be quiet, number one...

Number two, she needed to find her other son....Where was her little boy? Where was her 3 year-old, fun-loving, Charlie?

"Bill," she looked deep into his son's dark brown eyes. "We're going to play a little game...You're going to go in my room, lock the door, go in the closet, shut those doors, and be extremely quiet until I come get you. Do not move, and do not come out, you understand?" Bill nodded, his thumb comfortingly finding home in his mouth.

"Alright," she stood and held out her hand. "Come on!" they both ran down the hall to her room, stopping outside the door as she opened it quickly. Molly made sure no one was in the room before ushering Bill inside and making him sit in the closet. She put her finger to her lip, silencing his crying, and soft, yet frightened words. He stopped whimpering as she smiled re-assuringly.

"Mummy..." He said softly, thumb in his mouth and his other hand clutching the hem of her skirt. She rubbed his long, red hair back from his face and kissed his forhead.

"Stay here, darling...Be quiet...._Very, _quiet...I'll be back before you know it." He nodded and she stood, shutting the door and whispering: "I love you," once more before running out of the room. She shut and locked her door, then went in search of her youngest son.

"Charlie?" she called out, walking into his room.

He wasn't there.

She hastened her step, now running downstairs, her bare, cold feet hitting the wooden stairs hard.

"CHARLIE!?" She yelled as she came downstairs and into the living room. She looked around for a moment, then took in a deep, shuddering breath and continued to the next room.

"Charlie!?" She stopped just outside the Nathan's study and moved to open the door but it was locked. She pulled on it, banging her fist into the wood angrily.

"Nathan!" She called out, angry and weary. "Nathan!! Nathan, open the door!!!!"

"Why?" Was his remark as he opened the door and came face to face with her. She drew herself up to her full height and brought her face closer to his.

"I notice you don't smell of alcohol? Why is that? Used a Masking Charm, eh? Afraid that I might call the police because of what you did to my son?!"

"Your son!!!!???" He yelled back, grabbing her shirt front and pushing her against the nearest wall.

"_Your _son? As in "_only_ yours?" As in, you conceived it on your own, birthed it without any help, and now have taken care of it?" She glared furiously at him as she tried to pull from his grasp.

"No...Just _loved _him."

Flesh collided with softer flesh as his rough, strong arm pulled back and then slapped her hard across the face. She held her cheek, her face turned from him because of the impact, before she wiped at her jaw angrily and turned back around. Swiftly, she pulled loose from his grasp, making his hold on her become less controled, and she bit down on his hand hard before he let go, cursing angrily. She ran from him, darting into the kitchen and pulling out her wand. He came in also, but wandless....

She knew that it was probably in his study...along with where she hoped her little boy was...His eyes moved from her to the drawer beside her and he walked over to the drawer in two big steps. She moved to the other side of the room now as he pulled a large butcher's knife from the slots inside the drawer. Her eyes lit before she brought up her wand to hex him. He, though, threw the knife at her before she could react with her wand, and she moved just as it hit where her shoulder had just been. She turned to him again, and now shot a Body-Bind curse at him before _he _could react. Once he was on the ground, immobile, she ran to his study.

"Charlie!? Charlie!?" She looked around the room before her eyes fell on his dargon's skin coat on a heap on the floor in the corner. His dragon's skin jacket, though, was his prize possesion...And he would never have left it on the floor...Unless it was the only thing he had to-

Quickly she pulled it off the ground, revealing her child. Two year old Charlie was lying under the blanket, quivering and bruised, but not crying and bloody like Bill had been. Molly gently drew Charlie to her bosom and held him close, rocking the child as she stood to grab the muggle phone they had off Nathan's desk. As she shakily dialed the three numbers the knew she had to, she did something she'd never done....Pressed "talk." She held the phone to her ear as she also comforted her son, and looked frantically into the kitchen to make sure Nathan was still down. Then, once she had given the operator enough details and their adress, she hung up the phone, stood and walked into the kitchen. Nathan was still lying there, immobile and staring up at her with hate- filled eyes. She shot another Body-Bind at him, to keep him down longer, and then walked upstairs to gather her precious first-born. Just as she unlocked the door, she heard the sirens in the distance and a knock at her door. She knew if she didn't answer, the police would barge in anyway, so she continued to her son. Unlocking the closet door now, Bill fell against her shoulder and she held both of her son's close as she held back her own tears.

Bill looked around her shoulder and downstairs where he had aperfect view of his father lying on the floor, writhing and trying to get up. Bill noticed the police, but wasn't surprised. There were police for the muggle, and magical world...He'd seen these Magical Law Enforcement before...at the Ministry...When his Dad had been taken in for questioning of Charlie's accessive abrasions. Softly, he rested his chin on his mother's shoulder, and stared as the police set about their work, a single tear falling from his eye as he watched.

* * *

_Casting Crowns: Slow Fade_

_Be careful little eyes what you see  
It's the second glance that ties your hands as darkness pulls the strings  
Be careful little feet where you go  
For it's the little feet behind you that are sure to follow_

It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
When you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day  
It's a slow fade, it's a slow fade

Be careful little ears what you hear  
When flattery leads to compromise, the end is always near  
Be careful little lips what you say  
For empty words and promises lead broken hearts astray

It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
When you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day

The journey from your mind to your hands  
Is shorter than you're thinking  
Be careful if you think you stand  
You just might be sinking

It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
When you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day  
Daddies never crumble in a day  
Families never crumble in a day

Oh be careful little eyes what see  
Oh be careful little eyes what you see  
For the Father up above is looking down in love  
Oh be careful little eyes what you see

* * *

**A\n: Please review...Leave any ideas or questions. Comments, and criticism. thanks for reading and I gope you enjoyed. **

**Things you might have wondered: **

**Where is Arthur!?: He'll be involved soon enough. ;)**

**Why didn't Molly use her wand to open Nathan's study door?: She was too much of an emotional wreck, and too frantic to find her child.**

**Why were there police when you could've had someone from the Ministry?: These were Magical police, and come on, did the Ministry do any to little good before post DH?? ;)**

**Next chapter should be up soon, if it's worth continuing. **

**God Bless**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

She moved Charlie from one hip to the other as he bcame quite heavy and she continued talking to the police. Once again, she'd been doing everything she could not to give her husband away full, but it was quickly proving difficult. They were more than suspicious.....They had already pretty much made up their minds that Nathan had done this, so it was difficult for Molly to 1) not to say anything, and 2) practically save his butt, supporting and protecting him. With a soft sigh, Molly's thoughts were averted to that of that happier days with her husband; the ones in which she knew she had always pleased him. But now, she wasn't sure he even loved her anymore...And that stung. Molly had loved Nathan since they had been 14 and still at Hogwarts. He was gorgeous, with his dark, long, brown hair, penetrating green eyes, and he had been tall. His arms were quite musculan but his build was more natural and that of a normal teen. Not overweight. Not over-musculan...Just, Nathan. He had been funny, smart, athletic, and mysterious. He had also, since being 14, been Molly's boyfriend. He had never once done anything to hurt her, and had never given it thought. He had loved her purely and selflessly. Definite, and gentle. The same love that was now wrong, grim, unsure, and violent.....And even though she had loved him unconditionally, she was now beginning to wonder....Especially since it was affecting and injuring her children.

Quietly, she walked over to the healers on scene who had just laid Bill down on a cot were about to suture his wounds. They would have used their wands if the wounds were smaller, but they were so big and magic wouldn't suture injuries inflicted on someone out of anger. Molly held Charlie with one arm and reached her other hand out to her son who took it eagerly. Bill clenched his Mummy's hand tight and closed his eyes as the healer began stitching his abdomen. He bit his lip, trying to be the strong boy he knew his Mum would want him to be, but it was a trying task. Gently, Molly rubbed her thumb back and forth over Bill's hand soothingly, and he opened his teary eyes to look up at her. He whispered so he wouldn't scream and Molly bent beside him.

"Mummy? Mummy?" Molly looked at him lovingly.

"Billy...You're doing so great...You're doing perfect, love...Soon you'll be all stitched up and you can sleep with Charlie and me in our bed tonight, how does that sound?" She beamed at him as she rubbed his head and he smiled back painfully.

"Really, Mummy?" He asked tiredly, still biting his lip. Molly smiled as she looked into her son's eyes.

"Really, Billy…you can sleep with us…And it'll just be the three of us." Bill furrowed his eyebrows.

"Forever?" He whispered in wonderment. Molly was hesitant to reply, but when she was about to the healer cut her off, telling her she could take her son now, and that they were done there. So gently she picked up Bill and held both of her children on one arm each. She watched the police and healers leave, then walked through the front door of their home, ushered the children into the living room, then came back to the front door. She locked its three different muggle locks then placed various charms on it before taking in a deep breath and looking around the kitchen and further, into the living room where both of her little boys were: huddled against each other, lying on the couch. She sighed and placed her wand in her pocket before turning off the lights in the kitchen and coming to lie on the couch with them. She enlarged it, brought her sons close to her bosom, then fell asleep next to them….

They quickly followed….

It was 3: 22 A.M when Molly awoke to tree branches banging against the house and her sons calling her name and shaking her. Charlie was crying as she opened her eyes to meet his, and Bill was looking down at her from his position on top of her from where he had been trying to shake her awake.

"Boys, what is it?" she asked tiredly, yawning as she stated her question. Bill answered softly: "Charlie's afraid of the storm, Mum, and I want you awake with us. I've had to keep him from crying for the past hour and it isn't working anymore…He's really scared…" Molly's eyes opened wider and she sat upright, noticing now that the boys had gotten a blanket to cover the three of them with as she had slept. She smiled sadly and pulled them close. She squeezed Bill extra tight and kissed Charlie's forehead as she replied softly: "boys, you don't have to be afraid…You know I love you both more than anything and I would always protect you.."

"Would Daddy always love us and protect us?" Bill asked and Molly took a sharp inhale of breath before exhaling slowly and replying: "Of course your father loves you-"

"-but he wouldn't protect us…Because he hurt us…He hurt my brother, and you, Mummy!" Bill replied looking up at his mother, his eyes now hurt and angry.

"Bill, that's not true…Your father loves you very much, and when he hurt you guys he wasn't right….He was in a different frame of mind…"

"What does that mean, Mummy?"

"He wasn't thinking clearly..And rightfully so! Who would want to hurt two little angels like you boys?" Bill grinned and hugged his mother tight as she rested her chin on his head, kissed his hair and sighed.

"Bill, Charlie, I love you boys…" Charlie smiled slightly and Bill yawned.

"Love too, Mummy." Charlie replied nasally, seeing as he was only three, trying to speak coherently, and had a cold.

Molly slouched back against the couch now and looked down on her sleeping children….

She needed them…She needed them more than anything…

Now she was without a husband, and had been so close to losing her kids, she needed to keep them close, she needed to keep herself together…and she needed to get out of this marriage….

**A\n: Next chapter is to be MUCH longer…Hope everyone enjoyed though..And guys, relaly, ideas are needed..Especially on this whole Arthur thing..When do you guys want him in the picture and what other stuff do you not want me to skip that you would like to see? I won't know if you don't tell me, so leave me a review! **

**Oh, and if any of you all gots a Bible at hand, at school we started a study on Heaven and what its like…Look at Revelation 4-5…It…Is…Gorgeous, lol. **

**Anyways, talk soon you guys…and please, don't hesitate to PM or review..I need ideas! **** Not to mention motivation, ya'll..**

**God Bless**

**Sarah**


End file.
